Enternal Love
by candyland21
Summary: Enternal Love, what does that mean? For two kids, Ok For a hawt teen X3, and a pink haired girl it means nothing..............YET! Is it really gonna happen, the love that every Amuto LOVER, LOVES! well you have to read to find out trust me it rock!


**Candy/Me: Hey everyone this my very first amuto story called Amuto Interal Love, hope you like it! Oh hey Amu-chan!**

**Amu: Hey Candy, Please tell me it won't be like the other stories here, with all the kissing between my and him.**

**Candy: .......Um.... may...be**

**Amu: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Whats the matter you don't like kissing me. (suducive voice)**

**Candy: Hey Ikuto-kun, thanks for coming.**

**Ikuto: My Pleasure, will there be Alot of kissing!?**

**Cnady: If you really want it badly, i guess i could add it in there!! ( VERY HAPPY SMILE!), Plus Ikuto-kun, I don't think Amu-chan knows how to do that part, would you teach her for me, please!**

**Ikuto: I'd be glad to (grabs Amu up and starts taking her to the back room)**

**Amu: WAIT, LET GO OF ME!!!!! HELP, HELP, SOMEBODY!!!**

**Candy: (can still here cries of help, but they start to die down) Looks like that took care of Amu-chan, THANKS FOR READING ENJOY!!!!!**

Chapter 1: 

Ikuto's Prov:

I landed on her balcony, too eager to see her. I peered through the window, seeing her asleep. She looked like a goddess, a beautiful goddess that i want to kiss all over. I opened the window and when in. "Ikuto why can't you just tell her that you.....like.....her..." I gave a death glare to Yoru to shut up. " She loves Tadasae, so i can't........ ,it wouldn't be right to take away her happiness." I wish I was Amu's hero, but to her, I am just the boy who cried wolf to many times. "Ikuto," I froze in his place, not sure if Amu had awaken. "Ikuto help me, please." I just stared, she must be having a bad dream, but why was he her savior. He didn't get. "Please, Ikuto Help!" I rushed by her side," I'm here it will be ok, I'm here." She was moving around, and woke up.

Amu's Prov:

I was having a nightmear, I was getting chased around by Easter's goons, I started calling out for Ikuto, I don't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do. Sudenlly i felt Ikuto presence and i woke up. " Ikuto what are you doing here." I asked. He didn't say a word, just got up and left, but i stopped him " Wait Ikuto wait. Why did you come to my house." " I wanted to see, but sorry i woke you up." Ikuto said with his back still to me. "It's ok, but don't leave." Ikuto turned around and came close and closer, until they where not more that 2 inches away from each other. " Why, do you want me to stay?!" He said in a suducive voice " No, I just want you to be safe in the night." I mumbled " Oh, really, I don't think there is anyone out there more dangerous than me." He teased " I'll show you why!"

Ikuto's Prov:

She told me to stay cause she didn't want me to get hurt by the people outside in the night. I though that was hilarious, so I desided to have fun with it. "Oh, really, I don't think there is anyone out there more dangerous than me. I'll show you why!" I started kissing Amu with all the passion in the world, " Get off Ikuto, come on!" Amu said. But I wasn't going to stop any time soon. This keep going until morning.

AT ROYAL GARDEN:

Amu's Prov:

"Good morning Amu-chi did you sleep last night well?!" Yaya asked. I just stood there and started blushing like a red ripe tamatoe. Then all hell broke loose. Ikuto suddenly appeared behind me and embraced me in his warm arms. " Of course she did!" Ikuto purred. "Ts-Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Get away from Hinamori-san!" Tadasae yelled. "Ikuto come on, great off." i comanded, but he just held tighter. " What do you mean 'of course she did.'" Yaya implyed. " NOTHING, he mean nothing at all!!" I shouted.

Ikuto's Prov:

I desided that today I want to pick on the 'kiddy king' and see Amu blush, or even pick up where we left off last night. I went to the royal garden just in time to her Amu's friend ask her about last night and her blush like crazy. Looks like she had fun last night. I popped down from the gazibo and rapped my arms around her. "Of course she did!" I purred. "Ts-Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Get away from Hinamori-san!" Tadasae yelled at me. "Ikuto come on, great off." Amu pleaded, but i just held her tighter. " What do you mean 'of course she did.'" her friend asked. " NOTHING, he meant nothing at all!!" Amu shouted. "You didn't tell them, that makes me sad. But I guess i'll just have to tell them myself." "Ikuto don't, please!" Amu begged. "Fine." I gave in. I love her and I don't want her to be sad, but doesn't mean I can't have a compensation for keeping the secret. " I want a compensation." I wisperred in her ear, while breathing down on her neck. I felt her tremble in my arms. " See you later Amu." I gave Amu a long kiss on the lips. "Holy Crown!"

On the next Chapter:

Will Ikuto and Tadasae break out into a fight over Amu?

What will Ikuto want as compensation?

You'll have to wait and see!

**Michi-chan****: Hope you like the first part, i dunno when I'm going to start the next one, maybe next week!**

**(Ikuto comes out of the back room with Amu walking dazed behind he, her face pure red)**

**What have you guys been up to you missed the whole thing!**

**Ikuto: Oh, nothing at all! Right, Amu! (chuckling)**

**Amu: ...........uh............**

**Michi-chan: what did you do to her?!**

**Ikuto: If I told you, you would have........uh......, never mind!**

**(Amu snaps out of daze)**

**Amu: what the hell was that you perverted, cosplay, cat-eared, -beep-!!!**

**Ikuto: Now thats no way to treat your Love! Remember!**

**(Amu glows pink while Ikuto Again takes Amu to the back room!)**

**Michi-chan: Great! Anyways I don't Own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. Have Fun and Thank you for reading Amuto Internal Love!! : )**


End file.
